fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa Louie 5: When Cupcakes Attack!
'Papa Louie 5: When Cupcakes Attack! '''is the second game created by Cure Kohaku. It is the fifth Papa Louie platformer game. Plot A bunch of customers are getting on a plane to Frostfield. When they arrive, everyone heads straight to Papa's Cupcakeria. But when they reach the restaurant, there is a note on the door saying... ''Dear Customers, I have invaded Papa's Cupcakeria and captured Papa Lucci. I have also cancelled your flight back home. The only way you can get home is if you can avoid getting captured right now! ''-Radley Madish'' Suddenly, a bunch of new cupcake baddies appear out of nowhere, and capture everyone except Poppy. She then notices a Warp Key, and a portal appears to Level 1, Frosting Fields. Poppy grabs her jacket from her bag, and jumps through the portal. Customers The skills are: No Skill, Swim Boost, Gliding, Dash, Ground Pound, and Invincible (new skill) No Skill * Poppy (start) Weapon: Jacket (whip) * Issac (Level 1, Frosting Fields) Weapon: Baseballs (throw) * Heather (Level 1, Frosting Fields) Weapon: Shamrock Shooter (shoot) * Jackson (Level 1, Frosting Fields) Weapon: Donuts (throw) * Ethan (Level 2, Batter Bay) Weapon: Backpack (melee) * Daisy (new customer, Level 2, Batter Bay) Weapon: Daisy Shooter (shoot) * Boomer (Level 6, Topping Trail) Weapon: Baseball Cap (melee) Swim Boost * Savannah (Level 2, Batter Bay) Weapon: Hair Scarf (melee) * Caden (Level 3, Sprinkle Street) Weapon: Sun Hat (melee) * Yasmin (Level 6, Topping Trail) Weapon: Seashells (throw) * Mason (Level 8, Holiday Hills) Weapon: Star Toys (throw) Gliding * Flora (Level 3, Sprinkle Street) Weapon: Sweater (whip) * Aiden (Level 3, Sprinkle Street) Weapon: Cape (whip) * Leo (Level 4, Chocolate Center) Weapon: Black Confetti Shooter (shoot) * Kevin (new customer, Level 7, Cherry Corners) Weapon: Belt (whip) Dash * Lizzy (Level 5, Drizzle Dreamway) Weapon: Bracelets (throw) * Lilly (Level 8, Holiday Hills) Weapon: Arm Warmers (whip) * Danny (Level 4, Chocolate Center) Weapon: Woolies Sheep Shooter (shoot) * Liza (new customer, Level 8, Holiday Hills) Weapon: Cloud Cakes (throw) Ground Pound * Freddy (Level 4, Chocolate Center) Weapon: Shark Toys (throw) * Arabella (Level 7, Cherry Corners) Weapon: Hairbrush (melee) * Greyson (new customer, Level 5, Drizzle Dreamway) Weapon: Watch (whip) * Stuart (new customer, Level 8, Holiday Hills) Weapon: Guitar (melee) * Xander (X-Zone) Weapon: X-Wand (melee and shoot) Invincible * Kylie (Level 5, Drizzle Dreamway) Weapon: Headband (whip) * Dennis (Level 7, Cherry Corners) Weapon: Oniontown Crusher Toys (throw) * Charlotte (Level 6, Topping Trail) Weapon: Headphones (whip) * Papa Lucci (Level 9, Radley's Sweet Space) Weapon: Pizza Paddle (melee) Clean Ups Customers with clean ups are: * Kylie * Lilly * Savannah * Danny * Dennis * Charlotte * Lizzy * Caden * Issac * Jackson * Ethan The clean up look is on their page. Levels and Missions Level 1: Frosting Fields * Rescue Issac * Rescue Heather * Rescue Jackson (needs Swim Boost) * Collect 5 Cupcake Charms * Defeat 3 Cupcake Crushers * Find 100 coins (needs Dash) Level 2: Batter Bay * Rescue Savannah * Rescue Daisy (needs Swim Boost) * Rescue Ethan (needs Gliding) * Find 5 Cherry Charms * Defeat 5 Cupcake Crushers (needs Dash) * Find 100 coins (needs Swim Boost) Category:Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Games by Cure Kohaku